Gigantic Wuhnan Toads
These gigantic, albino, toad-like creatures are said to lurk in an obscure corner of China’s isolated Hubei province and are known for their vicious territoriality and voracious appetites. This fascinating tale comes to us from the desolate, mountainous region of central China’s Hubei province, known as Wuhnan. According to local fishermen, the deep water gorges — including Bao Fung Lake — that dot the region are infested with colossal, white-skinned, amphibious toad-like creatures, who’s most disturbing characteristic is their voracious appetite. First brought to national attention in 1962, when terrified peasant fishermen tried to purge their backyard of these beasts by throwing dynamite into their watery domain — only to be confronted by an enraged Toad known to the locals as “Chan,” who proceed o pursue the explosive-happy fishermen almost 90-feet beyond the shoreline — these animals have continued to plague all those who stray too close to their watery abode. As intriguing as the 1962 episode may be, there is on public record an even more impressive encounter with these mysterious creatures. According to an account printed in the Brisbane Australia’s Courier Mail in 1995, an expedition of nine scientists from the Peking University — led by Professor Chen Mok Chun — journeyed to the remote Wuhnan area in August of 1987, in order to make a scientific and video study of the region’s aquatic fauna. As the scientists began setting up camp (including an extensive array of cameras and cables) along the shores of one of Wuhnan’s unfathomable gorges, three gigantic animals reportedly surfaced in the lake and began to swim toward them. The stunned men later described the creatures as being toad-like in appearance, with a pale epidermis and large gaping maws, which seemed to exceed a length of 6-feet wide. More than one of the witnesses claimed that the animals’ gazes seemed both “aggressive” and “predatory.” While these men of science stared in disbelief at the monstrosities bearing down on them, one of the creatures suddenly unfurled its gigantic tongue and — before the eyewitnesses could react — lunged the appendage forward, snagging one of the camera tripods by its leg and drawing it back into the water. The scientists watched in awe (and more than a little terror, one would imagine) as the animal proceeded to devour its inanimate prey. As soon as its meal was complete, the expedition members claimed that the remaining animals emitted horrific shrieks before submerging into the depths of the gorge. This penchant for shrieking has opened up the possibility that this animal may be related in some fashion to Russia’s LABYNKyR MONSTER, which is known for its horrific cries. An isolated, mountainous region of China is the home to a strange, gigantic creature resembling an albino toad. According to the local fisherman, the Wuhnan toads reside in deep water gorges, including Bao Fung lake. The locals have been left to contend with the toad creatures on their own, since they live in such a remote area. Unfortunately for them, the toad creatures have voracious appetites and are exceedingly territorial. In 1962, the villagers tried to take a stand by throwing dynamite into the water. Rather than killing the creatures, they were confronted by a very huge creature known as Chan. The terrified fisherman were chased 90 ft beyond the shoreline. Their assassination attempt only reinforced the toad creatures behavior of harassing those who venture near their home. An even more convincing encounter occurred in 1987. It is likely the story would go untold if it had not been included in an Australian newspaper in 1995. An expedition of scientists from Peking University journeyed to the region to study the aquatic life. As they were setting up camp, three gigantic creatures emerged and swam toward them. The very scared scientists later described the creatures as being toad like and having very pale outer skin, as well as huge maws more than 6 ft wide. Multiple scientists described the creatures glare as predatory and territorial. When the creatures first emerged, the scientists froze, watching as one of the creatures unfurled their tongue snatching a tripod near the shore. The creature proceeded to gnaw on its metal prey, the rest let out horrid shrieks before submerging into the depths. Category:All Cryptids Category:Asia Category:China Category:Amphibians